


Day Nine: Thinking 'Bout You

by kiraisstillhere



Series: 25 Days of Foxmas (2018) [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, allison is going to treat renee to anything and everything, and away they go!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/pseuds/kiraisstillhere
Summary: A little moment of Renee and Allison in the airport before they board for the City By The Bay





	Day Nine: Thinking 'Bout You

“Here is one chai latte for the beautiful Taiwanese girl with rainbow hair,” Allison said, a giant toothy smile on her face. Renee smiled back as she took her drink from Allison, letting it warm her hands before she took a sip.

They were sitting in the airport, waiting for their plane. Renee had watched their carry-on bags while Allison had disappeared to the Starbucks inside the airport for their drinks. When she was walking back to their gate, she took a moment to marvel at her girlfriend, for looking so stunning even though she was so casual. Her hair was in a half-up, half-down style, the top pulled into a swirling rainbow bun, and he rest of her white and rainbow hair stayed straight down. Allison had done the same, but her long blonde hair made it look more like she was trying to style it than she wanted. 

Renee’s knees poked through the ripped part of her jeans, and she had a jacket on over her team hoodie. They had tried to match as much as possible, which many middle-aged woman had said was “adorable for best friends”, and one elderly woman sporting a velour tracksuit had winked and told them that she hoped they had a wonderful Christmas.

They drank their Starbucks in silence, just glad to be close to one another. It wasn’t like they weren’t close at school - going away together made it better somehow. There was a different feeling to this, because they weren’t with a team, and they weren’t anxiously waiting to hear about someone’s fate. 

They were just going on vacation.

“Ally, what are you thinking about?”

“You.”

Allison looked at her girlfriend and smiled. Renee blushed and bit her lip gently. 

“What about you? What are you thinking about, hm?” Allison asked, brushing a chunk of Renee’s hair behind her ear. She loved looking into Renee’s eyes; they were a gorgeous almost-black, and they still managed to look soft and gentle, like a cat. They could be hard and stony, especially when one of the freshmen tried to make Allison upset. She hoped that all the straight people around them were uncomfortable.

Renee had this way of looking into Allison’s eyes, in earnest. It made Allison feel like they were sitting in a glass box, and the outside world could see them but it didn’t matter, because Renee was with her.

“I was thinking about the hotel. I am sorry that my answer is not as pretty as yours.”

Allison loved her girlfriend so much.

The lady at the desk called them up to board their flight and they grabbed their bags.


End file.
